


Like Kevin Bacon

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Love, Nightmares, Sleep, Stars, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: Weeks after the defeat of Thanos, Peter realizes that many of them, Guardians and Avengers, continue to have nightmares on some nights, and strolling around the Avengers' base at dawn has become routine. But when it comes time for him to wake up terrified, Gamora is there for him, and that's all he needs.





	Like Kevin Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and Avengers and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

                There was blood on her lips, she was cold, and no longer just the low temperature of the place. Peter cried in despair as he hugged her and knew the terrible reason she was no longer suffering from pain, and he would never again look into her sweet brown eyes. He would never forgive Thanos!

                “Gamora... Gamora... Mora... Sweetie...” he murmured as if he were delirious.

                “Hey, hey...” A gentle hand caressed his face softly. “Here... I'm right here, Peter. Sunshine,” a delicate kiss on his lips.

                Suddenly he was carefully pulled up and wrapped in a hug, breathing rapidly, wide-eyed, heart racing, trying to assimilate what was really happening. He looked at his hands and saw the silver wedding ring on his finger. He breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, also wrapping his arms around her back.

                “Nothing but dreams,” she whispered, stroking her hair. “What scared you?”

                Gamora was sitting on the edge of the bed, and now he was also sitting hugged with her. She must have gotten up for some reason. Peter knew she knew the answer, but they always talked when they woke up with nightmares like that. He took a deep breath a few more times before speaking.

                “What time?”

                “Two o'clock in the morning, far from the sun yet.”

                “Bad memories.”

                “What did you see when we got stuck in the dimension of the soul stone?”

                “Yes.”

                Gamora hugged him tighter and turned her head to kiss his ginger hair.

                “That's over. I'm here now, we're married, we're all alive, we're fine.”

                He nodded and they were silent for a while.

                “I never want to see you like that again. Nightmares with my mother haunt me to this day, though less often. And now I have one more to disturb my nights.”

                Last night Gamora had woken up in terror, dreaming again of the moment Thanos had thrown her off the cliff. But in the dream Peter was there. And Thanos forced him to watch her die. And even if it was a dream, Gamora thought she would never forget the tears in his eyes and his desperate cries. The Star Lord embraced her for long minutes, then they left the bedroom to walk through the Avengers' base for a moment.

                “I think this will continue for some time. But it'll decrease. That weight is no longer on our shoulders and at some point our heads will realize it,” Gamora told him.

                And then another one of many times, Peter admired her. No one had felt the weight of this war more than Gamora, she had more motives than all of them together to have nightmares, but here she was listening him and comforting him.

                “I love you so much.”

                “I love you so much too,” she replied. “My Star Lord.

                Peter smiled, now really relieved and happy, turning his face to kiss her hair.

                “Where did you go?” He asked quietly against her brown hair.

                “I heard footsteps in the hallway. Nebula couldn't sleep. She told me she wakes up almost every night. Her brain hasn't yet assimilated that sleeping doesn't mean being vulnerable anymore. She told me she also had nightmares, but she also dreamed of distant memories. We two, children. And that left her in peace. She just wanted to walk around to put her thoughts in the place before I left her in her bedroom.”

                “She’s fine? Are you two all right?”

                “Quite. This is the first time we've talked and I hear her laughing without sarcasm.”

                “That's good,” Peter smiled again.

                “Do you want to hang out a little too?”

                “You should go back to sleep.”

                “I am fine. We didn't stay long, only fifteen minutes. I was already awake before anyway. Come on,” she said, pulling away to face him, pressing her forehead against his and caressing the back of his neck with one hand.

                Peter looked at her deeply and kissed her. Gamora took a deep breath and gave herself to his affection.

                “Come on,” she whispered again as they pulled away.

                The two of them rose and silently left the room, holding hands. There was no one on the way and the silence was immense. The stars gleamed through the windows. They went to a sitting room and sat down on one of the sofas in front of a large window. Thanos was dead and banished from existence only a few weeks ago. They must have imagined that it would affect them more than the Avengers. A few days after the battle, Peter had found Groot and Rocket awake in the middle of the night. Their brains couldn't shut down, according to Rock. Then Gamora had come across Drax and Mantis walking by the base at dawn and talking. Some of the Avengers had gone through the same. One dawn Peter had been talking to Bruce Banner, Thor, and Steve Rogers about what had happened. Gamora had done the same thing the other night with Mantis, Natasha, and Shuri. But now the warrior snuggled to him, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and they stared at the stars in the night sky.

                “Peter,” she started.

                “What?”

                They both looked back when they heard Peter Parker's voice, they hadn't heard him coming. But there was no one, so they looked up. The boy was fastened to the ceiling, and he descended to the floor with one of his webs when he heard his name. Gamora laughed softly.

                “Not you, darling,” she said gently to Spider-Man.

                “Hey, how long have you been there?” Peter asked.

                “I arrived now, I swear!” He raised his hands in surrender. “I couldn't sleep, I was walking around. I'm going back to the bedroom now.”

                “It seems like everyone has been through this in the past few weeks, even though the Wakanda celebration and our triple marriage has taken away some of everything,” the Star Lord told him.

                “Do you think that something worse than this can ever come? You knew him, didn’t you?” He asked Gamora.

                “Though I doubt it, I can't assure you not, Peter,” the zehoberi replied. “There're other very powerful beings out there, but Thanos is the only one I know who had such psychopathic motivations. Don't worry about it now. We are all still tired and recovering. I'm sure nothing will happen for a long time.”

                The boy smiled.

                “Good night,” he said gently.

                “Good night,” the couple answered together, watching him disappear into another corridor.

                When they finally hoped to talk, more footsteps echoed from somewhere.

                “Has everyone decided to have nightmares today?” Peter asked quietly when Tony Stark appeared.

                “That means you've seen someone else awake now. Does that include my son?” Iron Man questioned. “I went in his room to see if he was sleeping and there was no one.”

                “He just got out of here.” Gamora replied. “He was agitated and decided to walk a little. He must have gone back to his room. Is Pepper all right?”

                “Yes, sleeping like an angel. I'll come back to her after seeing my boy. Call Jarvis if you need anything.”

                He nodded and left them. A few minutes passed uninterrupted, and Gamora spoke again.

                “Peter... All these stars.”

                Peter looked from her to the sky through the window.

                “When we return to space, we'll fly among them free for the first time, without Thanos or any of his associates in our pursuit. No news of decimated planets, orphaned children and dead people because of their insane goals. And now that our dilemmas and pains of the past are being resolved, we'll return to Earth from time to time, you'll be able to meet it again and show all of us what we don't know. Earth has changed in all these years, but we'll discover it again together. Let it all go, we're starting over here,” Gamora said, interlacing her fingers with his, and Peter saw the two silver rings together. “As your song says, at last the world is much brighter and we'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun.”

                “I should be telling you this. No one was more affected by that than you, Mora.”

                “The nightmare was yours today. And you didn't say every day? You saved my life, you took me out of prison together with everyone, you accepted us all as your family, you protected me from the many idiots we met at our stops, even though I didn't need them, you was there every night that the nightmares woke me up and you was here when Thanos arrived... You set me free, you taught me how to sing, smile and dance again. Like Kevin Bacon,” she smiled. “Thank you for giving my life back, Peter Quill,” Gamora spoke with watery eyes but still smiling.

                “Nothing less than that for the most beautiful, sweet and sincere woman in the galaxy,” he said softly, also smiling.

                Gamora smiled too, stroking her cheek with her free hand.

                “What?” She whispered the question when the Star Lord's eyes filled with tears and he couldn’t stop staring at her.

                “It’s just... Some unspoken thing.”

                Gamora nodded, still smiling, and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
